The Life of A Child In Arkham City
by The Devil Who Writes
Summary: This is a story takes place in Arkham City, in this story Batman and Catwoman have to take care of a little girl named Sarah. What will happen futher downline the story ? read and find out.
1. chapter 1

**A/N** : This story is a what if story, the main idea of the story is what would Batman do if he found a child left alone in Arkham City.

 **Chapter 1**

After the death of the Joker, Batman was acting as if he had never been able to feel anything. He was acting as if he had always been let down by people and he wasn't even acting like a person anymore.

It was like his quest for vengeance had consumed him once and for all, it was like Bruce Wayne didn't even exist.

Batman was standing in the middle of crime alley, were he was soon joined by Catwoman. " How is it going handsome ", Selina said in a flirty and sarcastic tone.

Batman didn't respond, he just stood there like he was one of the gargoyles that he grapples on to. " You haven't said anything since Joker died and your not acting like your self. Sure the brooding and the beating up criminals thing is the same, but you haven't talked to me for days ". Selina said in a comforting and reassuring tone.

Batman looked directly into her eyes for a minute and walked away, then he and Selina both heard a scream. A very feminine and high pitch scream, with no hesitation at all, Batman grabbed his grappling gun and headed off to find where the scream had come from.

Meanwhile Catwoman just ran through the streets towards the screaming. Once she had arrived she saw Batman standing next to a pile of incompasitated thugs.

Bruce turned to Selina and said in a completely emotionless voice. " Selina, the scream came from a child, this child ". Batman turned around to face Selina, then he told the child hiding behind his cape that they could come out from behind him. Then he kneeled down in front of the child, and asked. " What's your name and where are your parents?"

The little girl around 8 years old said through an endless strand of tears. " My name is Sarah ", and then Sarah pointed to her parents.

It turned out that Sarah's parents had both been shot, by some of the thugs Batman had knocked out. Selina kneeled down next to Bruce and placing her hand on Sarah's shoulder, told Sarah that everything was going to be okay and Batman and her were going to look after Sarah.

 **So that was chapter 1, I know it's pretty short but I promise that chapter 2 will be a much longer chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** If you like this story, please remember to support it. With that in mind I hope you're all enjoying this story so far.

 **Chapter 2**

After Bruce and Selina had dropped Sarah off at Selina's apartment, Bruce and Selina now had to think of what to do with Sarah.

Since Two-Face's thugs now knew where Selina lived, and the only place save enough for Sarah was Selina's apartment. Bruce and Selina decided that one of them would take care of Sarah, while the other collected some supplies that were air dropped into Arkham City every once and a while.

"I'll take the first shift" Bruce said whilst taking a seat next to Sarah on the couch.

" I'll go and get the supplies on the roof of Penguin's Museum" Selina said before climbing out the window.

Selina pause for a second, she thought that Bruce was going to go with her or at the very least wish her luck. She turned back to see Sarah holding a note that was address to her.

Selina climbed back into her apartment and grabbed the note of Sarah. " Selina, if your are reading this I decided to go get the supplies. I know that you can handle yourself but I need you here with Sarah, it's the only way I can make sure both are completely safe.

P.S if anything happens to me while I'm going I want you to stay with Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

Selina felt like she was going to cry, in her mind the note sounded a little suicideal. She was worried, she wanted to go out and find him. But if she did that Sarah would be in danger.

Selina couldn't do anything, meanwhile Batman was preached on top of the roof across from the food supplies. A couple of thugs had eaten a bit of the food, but there was still enough for Sarah and Selina.

Batman glided onto the Museum rooftop and knocked out the thugs, he then proceeded to grab some food from the supply drop.

He glided down to the street and then felt the tip of a gun barrel press against his head. " Hand it over Bat-Brain or I'll pull the trigger "

Batman wasn't even fazed by the gun or her threat, he quickly turned around and grabbed the gun outta Harley's hand, tossing it aside.

" I'm in a hurry Quinn ", Batman said while walking away. " Sorry B-man but your gonna be late"

Before Batman could even say anything he was thrown into a wall, and was slammed against the ground so hard that it broke two of his ribs.

" You thought a cage could hold me ", Batman quickly got up off the ground and swept Bane off his feet. Batman then heard Joker say " Croc old boy, go give Bane a helping hand."

Killer Croc ran in from out of nowhere and tackled Batman to the ground and then toss him into another wall, which broke another of Batman's ribs.

Bane now on his feet tried to ram into Batman. But Batman just grabbed Bane and threw him into Croc knocking them both out.

" Anyone else " Batman said before Harley whacked him over the head with her baseball bat.


End file.
